Touch Me
by dreamofdesire
Summary: Leah just wanted to be touched. Was that so wrong?


Warning: This story contains graphic depictions of sex. Read with caution.

"Touch Me"

Leah pushed open the door, surprising Jacob. Jake leaped off his bed and rushed to the newly opened door. "Is everything ok? Did something happen with the pack?" he asked earnestly.

Leah said nothing, but instead she walked up to Jacob and placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Jake, stunned, did nothing. His hands remained firmly at his sides, so as not to touch her. What else was he supposed to do? It was Leah Clearwater, she-bitch extraordinaire. This was completely wrong.

When Jake didn't return her kiss she pulled back slightly, leaving the tiniest of space between them. Leah looked down towards his chest, and then slowly looked up at Jacob with tear filled eyes. When she finally spoke her voice was filled with anguish and exhaustion.

"Touch me."

Jake hesitated; though only for a second. With his left hand Jake grabbed the back of Leah's head and wrapped the other around her narrow waist. Jacob pulled Leah as close as two people could be without becoming one unit.

He gently pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones. With one little touch all coherent thought left his him. It was as if a bomb had exploded in the back of his head leaving him dazed and monumentally confused. He was drawn out of his stupor by the faint sound of Leah whispering, "Touch me…touch me…touch me". He had no idea what caused Leah to act so strangely, but he knew she wanted him and he sure as hell wanted her.

Jacob deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance. Leah gladly obliged, his hot, wet tongue plunging into her sweet, warm mouth. She moved her hands from his face to the hem of his beater. It quickly made its way to the floor, leaving Jacob naked form the waist up. Leah ran her slim fingers across his rock hard torso, tracing the contours of Jacob's chiseled abdomen. Just to keep things fair, Jake whipped Leah's black t-shirt over her head, exposing her matching black sports bra. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her long slender legs around his lean, but well built body. Jake carried her across the room to his bed: sitting down first so Leah was left straddling him. She began kissing his neck, making her way down to his right shoulder, were she began to nibble, leaving marks the rest of the pack would have asked about later if Jake didn't heal so quickly.

Jake let out a moan of pleasure. Leah moved back to his mouth and consumed him, taking him in like it was the last cupcake at a Pack barbeque. Jake slipped Leah's bra over her head, breaking the contact just for a second. He looked at Leah and saw lust with an underlying hint of pain. "Why so sad, beautiful?"

Leah looked away, not wanting Jake to see her cry; again. Jacob gently grabbed her face and pushing her back slightly, so he could look at her fully. He leaned in slowly and kissed her with such want and passion that she completely forgot how sad she was. He dropped his hand as far as her breasts and began playing with them, rubbing one of her nipples between his large fingers; it rapidly became hard. Jake removed his lips from hers and trailed wet, steamy kissed down her neck, sucking gently. Leah's moans quickly filled the tiny bedroom. Jake continued on to her left breast, sucking and licking until it, like its counter part, became hard and peaked. Leah grabbed his head, running her fingers through his hair, not wanting him to ever stop. He did, though only to flip them, over so that he was now straddling her.

Jacob unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, exposing her red cheekies. Jake looked down at the beautiful creature under him and said amazed, "God you're perfect. Sam's an idiot for letting you get away."

Not wanting to get too sentimental, Leah reached up and kissed Jacob, just to shut him up…well not _just_ to shut him up. Jake ran his hands down her sides leaving goose bumps in their wake. He reached the top of her panties then stopped. He looked up, wanting reassurance. If Leah wanted him to stop, even if the bulge in his pants protested, he would.

"Touch me", was the only response he got, but it was good enough for him. He removed her underwear and plunged two fingers inside Leah. She gasped and grabbed onto the bed covers, having not been touched down there in quite a while. Jacob stopped long enough to make sure she was ok before he started pumping his pointer and middle finger inside of her hot, tight sex. Jake added a third finger, trying to prepare her for his large member. Leah screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She was so wet her feminine juices were dripping off Jake's fingers when he finally removed them. She quickly helped him out of his shorts, releasing his massive erection from its restraints.

"Oh my!" Leah was shocked by its shear size. She knew Jake was a big guy but good God! Jacob let out a little chuckle. Before he could tease her for her reaction to his dick Leah reached down and began rubbing the head of his penis, effectively shutting him up. Leah smiled at this. She grasped the shaft in her hand and surprised Jacob by lowering her mouth onto his member.

After a couple of seconds Jake pulled her up, "If you keep that up this night might end a lot sooner than either of us want."

Leah looked up and smirked, but she agreed wanting Jake to release inside her cunt and not her mouth. Jacob positioned himself above her slick opening. Without hesitation he plunged into her. Leah gasped. Never in her life had she ever been stretched that much. Jake waited for Leah to get accustomed to the feel of him inside her before he began thrusting in and out, her screams of pleasure encouraging him more. Leah pressed her left hand against the headboard, attempting to prevent her head from continually banging against the wall with the force of Jake's thrusts. They continued like this until Jacob hit the wall of Leah's sex in just the right place, causing her to see spots. Her screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the little bedroom. Moments later he followed. Jacob collapsed onto Leah, laying his head on her chest. The room was filled with the sounds of their panting, both trying to keep their hearts from exploding out of their chests.

Leah quickly came back to reality and shoved Jake off of her. She swiftly gathered her clothes and put them on. She made her way to the door, but just as her hand wrapped around the knob she turned to a stunned Jacob, "This never happened."

And with that she was gone. Years from now Jake would look back at this and wonder why he didn't try and stop her.

Later that night Leah would wonder why he didn't go after her.

Author's note: For those of you that read my other story "Broken Soles" I am planning on writing a sequel entitled "Broken Hearts and Broken Soles". It takes place immediately after "Broken Soles" and is a continuation of that story line. So keep on the lookout!


End file.
